Childhood Romance
by HuskyLeaf
Summary: Drake's childhood friend moves to town and he slowly begins to fall for her, but Josh falls for her, too.  The new girl is shy, polite, nice and a good kid.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first Drake&Josh story, so please don't flame. But I will accept some critisisum. This chapter is short, so sorry. Oh, and again, sorry if the characters seem..Out of character. I'll try to keep them in character.

-------

_I once knew a girl, but she moved away when we were seven. She was a good kid and we were great friends, I kinda miss her now. She was kinda like my best friend._

Drake walked down the hall way, passing other students. He held his bag in his right hand.

Outside,

Outside a car pulled up, out stepped two cowboy shoe'd feet and they stepped on the cement ground. It was a girl who stepped out of the car, holding a purple bag. She had brown hair with an orange streak on one strip of her bangs, hazel eyes, she wore a white shirt, blue jeans that were folded at the bottom. The girl proceeded to walk inside the school with her shoes tip tapping against the ground.

She reached the doors and walked inside, walking down the hall way staring down at the ground. She walked past sevral students. She felt very nurvouse and shy. What if people didn't like her? What if people picked on her? Those thoughts ran through her head.

The girl walked past Drake, who continued to walk while notcing the new girl. "Why does she look familiar?" He asked himself.

The girl walked over to a locker near other students, which was her own locker. She opened it up, placing her bag inside. Drake walked over to the new kid and greeted her.

"Hey." He greeted.

The girl shut her locker quickly while being nurvouse. "Hi." She turned to him.

"I'm Drake Parker." He said. "You look kinda familiar somehow."

"Drake Parker?" The girl asked, thinking of names. "Oh! Drake, it's me Callie. Unless you're not the Drake I'm thinking of."

Drake replied. "Callie Swanson?" He finally noticed her. She looked the same exept with an orangee streak. "I havn't seen you in a long time!" He now knew who she was; His ex-friend from when they were children. "Oh, and you look great." He slightly let out a flirt remark.

"Uh, thanks." Callie replied while feeling a bit nurvouse. "What've you been up to?"

"Nothin' much." Drake said. "Exept I'm in a band now."

"Really?" Callie seemed surprised, yet happy for him. "That's great."

"What have you been up to?" Drake asked.

"I've been taking photo classes, of course, that ended when I moved away." Callie replied.

Suddenly the bell rang. Drake spoke up. "Do you wanna go get a taco later or somethin'?"

"Sorry, no," Callie replied. "I've got alot of unpacking to do."

"What about tomarrow, then?" Drake asked.

"Maybe." Callie smiled.

Drake then began to turn around and walk away. "Okay, later."

"Bye." Callie waved as he left.

Callie began to walk off herself to her class, but she didn't know exactly where all her classes were.

--To be continued--


	2. Chapter 2

I obviously don't own Drake&Josh.

-----

It had been one week since Callie moved to town, and Drake had been spending almost every day with her. The two boys, Drake and Josh, sat in their bedroom. Drake sat on his bed while Josh sat on the couch. Josh hadn't met Callie yet, he had only heard of her. He thought she sounded nice, but he didn't like it that Drake had been spending every winking day with her.

Drake had been actually enjoying his time with Callie, she was always nice to him. Drake was getting ready to go back out with Callie, who was suposed to come over soon.

"Drake," Josh began. "You've been spending every day with Callie."

"So?" Drake asked, getting off his bed.

"_So_, don't ya think you're goin' a bit too far hangin' out with her?" Josh asked.

"No." Drake replied. "That's what hanging out is."

"But you've been hanging out with her _everyday_ for the past week." Josh said.

"She's a fun girl." Drake replied.

Josh replied. "When am I gonna be able to meet this girl, anyway?"

"She's comin' over soon, so you can meet her then." Drake said. "We're going for a walk then to a movie."

"Oh, okay." Josh said.

Josh didn't know what to expect from Callie, what if she wasn't as nice as Drake said she was? He kept picturing her in his mind but only figured maybe she would actually be nice.

Audrey then spoke through the door. "Drake, Callie's here!"

"'Kay," Drake replied then looked at Josh. "Just act natural, she's still a bit shy around other people."

Josh agreed with a nod and moments later there was a small knock at the door. Drake walked over to the door and opened it, there stood Callie, wearing the white shirt, blue jeans and cowboy boots.

"Hey." Drake greeted her. "You look lovely."

"Thanks-" Callie replied still not used to his remarks. She looked over to see Josh, who was staring at her "Oh, hi." She greeted him.

Josh felt strange. His heart felt knumb and felt like he had been struck by one of cupid's arrows. "H-hi." He stammered. "I'm Josh Nicholes." He walked over and held out his hand.

Callie stared at his hand before taking a hold of it slowly. "I'm..um," She felt nurvouse again but snapped out of it. "I'm Callie Swanson."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Josh said.

"Like wise." Callie replied. "You're Drake's step brother, right?"

"Yeah." Josh nodded, not letting go of her hand.

Callie noticed him not letting her hand go. "Um, my hand."

Josh noticed and pulled his hand away quickly. "Oh, sorry."

Drake gave him a quick look of annoyance before looking at Callie. "So, are we still up for goin' on a walk and a movie?"

"Yes." Callie smiled.

They turned to the door but then Josh spoke up. "Can I come?"

"No-." Drake was cut off by Callie's reply.

"Sure. The more the merrier." She said.

"Sure." Drake said, that killed him to say it. He had more planned for Callie, more like he invisioned this as a date, but he thought Josh would screw up his chances.

Callie wanted to get to know more about Josh, she didn't understand Drake's flirting, though. Callie walked out the door, followed by Drake and Josh. Drake whispered in Josh's ear. "What're you doing?"

"Comin' with you guys." Josh whispered back.

"Well don't." Drake whispered back.

Josh replied. "I can't leave you two unsupervised, can I?" He made up an excuse.

"Dude, I'm seventeen. I don't need a body guard." Drake replied. "Go back."

They walked to the main door. Callie stopped infront of the door and turned to them. "Are you two ready to go?"

Drake waited for Josh to turn back, Josh thought about it for a moment before replying. "Yeah." He said. Drake bit his lip. Callie opened the door and walked outside, followed by the two.

They were going to walk to the nearest park. Drake needed to think of a better plan now, how to get rid of Josh. The three walked down the side walk and to the park. "So Callie," Josh walked to her left. "What do you like to do?"

"Oh," Callie turned her head to him. "I like to take pictures with my camra, I love to take pictures of the out doors. And I like to play video games."

"Really?" Josh seemed surprised.

Callie nodded. "I only have two games, though."

"I could always lend you one." Josh said. "I don't mind doin' that-"

Drake then spoke up and cut him off. "It's really great you like to take pictures." He said.

Callie looked at Drake, who walked to her right. "Thanks." She looked back at Josh. "But, can I barrow a game sometime? I've been playing the same game over again."

"Sure." Josh agreed.

Drake was now annoyed by Josh. He then thought of something. Was he trying to put a move on her? Drake wouldn't stand for that, he saw her first.

"Hey Josh, can I talk to you for a second?" Drake asked.

"Sure." Josh replied and walked behind Callie, as did Drake.

"What are you doing now?" Drake whispered.

"Talking to Ca-" Josh tried to reply.

"No." Drake interupted him. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to get Callie."

"How do you know?" Josh asked.

Drake replied. "I can tell by your horrible flirting."

"I'm not flirting." Josh said. "Unlike you, I like to find out things about people before I jump to ask them out."

"Dude," Drake began. "I saw her first."

"So what?" Josh asked. Before they could speak again, Callie spoke.

"Look you guys," Callie pointed to the park. "It's just ahead."

It looked to be a huge park where little kids were playing. "Wow." Drake tried to sound interested.

"It's so big." Josh replied. Josh and Drake looked at each other with a small glare then looked back at Callie. They walked to the park and walked inside, stepping on the fresh green grass.

Little children were swinging on their swings, Callie watched them before spotting a bench that was made for two people. Callie pointed to it. "Let's go sit down." She said and walked onto the cement, walking over to the bench. Drake and Josh looked at the bench, it couldn't hold more than two people. They quickly tried to push each other out of the way, who would be able to sit next to Callie?

Drake pushed Josh, as did Josh. The two tried to shove one another down. Callie reached the bench and Josh knocked Drake over, he would normally help him up but now was his chance. He walked over to the bench quickly and sat by Callie. Drake leaned up and scowled to himself.

Callie stared out into the park, she felt really good today.

"What do you take pictures of?" Josh asked.

"Birds, animals," Callie named off a few things. "Lots of pretty, nice things."

Drake walked over to them feeling a bit tense. He stood behind Josh, who was trying to ignore him. Callie looked over to the two with a smile. She had a sweet smile, which made them both feel good.

"Hey, we'll be late for the movie." Drake said. "It starts-"

"It starts in about twenty minutes," Josh interupted. "It'll take about fifteen minutes to get there from here."

"Okay." Callie agreed to go happily. She stood up and walked to the right. Josh stood up and walked behind her.

'_Show off..'_ Drake thought.

The three walked away off to the movie theatre.

--To be continued--


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Drake&Josh. Sorry if Josh seems OOC, or Drake.

--FlashBack--

A little girl, a young Callie Swanson, had her knees to the ground and had her hands up to her eyes. She was wiping away small tears in her eyes, she let herself cry as the small scratch on her knee bled a tiny bit.

She was only four years old. Moments later a hand was held out to her, and a young boy's voice spoke to her. "Are you okay?"

Callie looked up and blinked once to see a young Drake standing infront of her. Callie replied. "A..bully pushed me down, and I got scratched." She replied, trying to hold back tears.

Drake smiled, not to what she said, but to make her feel better. He wanted to help her up, so he continued to hold his hand out to her. Callie felt a bit shy, until she reached her hand to his slowly. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. They were both the same height.

"Who're you?" Callie asked, wiping away another tear in her right eye.

"Drake Parker." He replied. Callie stared at him. "Who are you?"

Callie looked down at the ground with a small blush of embarassment. Drake didn't understand why she would be so embarassed.

"..I'm..." Callie sputered. "Callie..Swanson."

Drake smiled at her again. "Do you wanna go play by the swings?"

"O-okay." Callie agreed. The two walked away, Callie forgot about her scratch and followed Drake.

--End flashback--

The movie finally ended, and Callie, Drake, and Josh walked out of the movie theatre.

"That was a good movie." Callie said. Though, they saw a horror movie, Drake and Josh hoped Callie would take ahold of one of their hands. She never did, though.

"Yeah." Drake replied.

Josh agreed. "I know."

It was evening already, almost six o'clock. "I say we go grab some taco's." Drake said.

"Okay." Callie agreed.

"That's a good idea." Josh said.

The three set off to find a taco place to eat at.

So far, the two boys tried to put moves on her, but she didn't pay too much attention to it, though, she hardly noticed. They found out she had sevral intrests, video games, outdoors and animals. Who will win over Callie?

They continued to walk to the nearest taco food place. Once they reached it, they walked inside the small building, there were blue boards inside holding the building up. Sevral people sat inside.

"I've never been here before." Callie said, Drake and Josh had led her here.

"Where have you two been eating?" Josh asked.

"The taco place down the street." Drake replied.

Josh replied. "Oh."

There was an empty booth infront of them. Callie walked over to the booth, who will be able to sit next to Callie again? She sat down in the booth. Drake and Josh turned to each other and whispered.

Drake whispered first. "You sat by her first, it's my turn."

"You snooze you loose." Josh replied back. The two shot a quick glare at each other before rushing to the table. Callie didn't really notice their small mini argument. Drake quickly walked infront of Josh and sat next to Callie, leaving Josh to sit infront of them. Josh felt slightly annoyed.

Drake felt good about this now, now if he could only get rid of Josh.

Drake turned to Callie. "Your hair smells nice. What kinda shampoo do you use?"

"Strawberry." Callie blushed with embarassment.

"Really?" Drake asked.

"I coulda told ya that." Josh interupted.

Drake looked at Josh, as did Callie. "You could tell, too?" Callie asked. "Usually people can't tell for some reason."

"Just call me the shampoo expert." Josh joked. Drake shook his head.

'_You suck at flirting, man'_ Drake thought.

Callie smiled at Josh. Drake noticed and looked at Callie. "So, I'm in a band."

"Oh really?" Callie already knew but tried to be nice. "I wanna hear a song sometime."

"We're gonna be playin' in two days." Drake said.

Callie replied. "Really? Can I go?"

"Of course." Drake said.

Josh then spoke up. "Callie, when do you wanna borrow one of my games?"

Callie turned to him and replied. "Maybe tomarrow?"

"Okay." Josh agreed.

The two continued to bring up conversations about random stuff.

"What kinda animals do you like?" Drake asked.

"Dogs." Callie replied.

Josh entered a question. "What other things do you like to do, if any?"

"I like to hang out, though I get very nurvouse at times alot." Callie explained.

"You don't seem so nurvouse." Josh said.

"Well, I kinda trust you since you are Drake's step brother." Callie said. "You seem very nice."

Josh gave a small look of victory to Drake, who scowled to himself.

"I need to go." She still felt a bit nurvouse.

"'Kay." Drake stood up and walked out, Callie scootched across the seat to the right and stood up. She turned back to Josh.

"It was nice meeting you, Josh." Callie said.

"Like wise." Josh stood up and shook her hand.

Callie smiled at him and walked away, but not before turning to both of them. "Bye." She said as she walked to the door and exited. Josh turned to Drake.

"I know what you're thinking." Josh said.

"What?" Drake questioned.

"You're gonna ask Callie out, aren't you?" Josh said.

"Maybe." Drake replied.

Josh said. "Well, ya can't. I'm gonna ask her first."

"Not if I beat you to it." Drake said.

The two shot a glare at each other, they both walked out the door to head home to devise a plan to draw the other away so the other could ask Callie out.

--To be continued--

The near end was not how I planned it, actually. But I changed it 'cause it woulda been confusing. By the way, I'm going to post these all at once because I don't have time to upload them and put them on everyday. I'm so sorry, but I just have another Drake&Josh story in progress.


	4. Chapter 4

--Flashback--

Today was Callie's birthday. And Callie wasat the park by herself. By now she was six, her and Drake were good friends now. She was waiting for him to arrive by the swing set. She wasn't too shy around him anymore, he was the only one who actually stuck by her to actually get to know her. Moments passed and Drake walked up to her holding his hands behind his back with a small smile.

"Hey." Drake began, holding his hands out, holding a small red rose. "Happy birthday, Callie."

"Oh, a rose?" Callie seemed a bit surprised. "..For me?"

"Yeah." Drake held it closer to her. Callie reached her hands out and took it happily.

"Thank you." Callie thanked.

"No problem." Drake replied.

Callie did notice he had a nice smile as he smiled at her.

--End flashback--

It was the next day, and Callie was walking down the street. Suddenly she felt a small tap on her right shoulder. Callie looked back at the person to see Josh standing there, holding a rose. "Hi." He greeted.

"Hi." Callie turned around to face him.

"Uh," He handed her the rose. "It's for you."

"Oh, thank you." Callie took it happily and smiled at him, that smile was enough to make his heart feel like it melted.

Drake walked up behind Callie, holding two red roses. "Hey Callie."

Callie turned to face Drake. "Hi, Drake."

"These are for you." He handed her the two roses.

Josh stared at the two roses as Callie took them. "Uh, thank you." Callie said.

"I know how much you love roses- Where'd ya get that other one?" Drake asked.

"Josh gave it to me." Callie replied.

"Oh." Drake bit his lip. _'You call that little thing a flower?'_

Callie smiled. "How about we go back to the movie theatre? There's that new movie out _Blood Bucket_ out, I hear it might be scary."

There was both their chances to hold her hand. But there was one problem;

"I'm up for it." Drake said.

"Me too." Josh said.

Drake replied. "But Josh, aren't you suposed to watch over Megan while mom and Walter are away?"

"Oh yeah." Josh remembered.

"That's too bad." Callie said.

"Yeah, it's too bad." Drake said, almost in a mocking way torwards Josh.

"We could always wait on going-" Callie said, but was interupted by Drake.

"Oh, come on, Josh doesn't mind." Drake said.

"Yeah, it's okay." Josh felt slightly defeated. "We can see it again, maybe."

"Okay." Callie agreed. "But are you sure?"

Josh replied. "Yeah."

"Okay." Callie turned around and walked away with Drake. Josh looked at the ground and walked off.

Later--

At the movie theatre,

Drake walked inside with Callie. Callie enjoyed coming here. "Hey, Drake," Callie began. "I'll go check the movie times while you stay here, okay?"

"Sure." Drake agreed. Callie walked off to go find the movie times and was out of sight. Drake stood there quietly while looking around with his hands in his pockets. Suddenly a girl walked over to him with blonde hair, blue eyes, blue jeans and an orange shirt. "Hello." She greeted.

"Hey." Drake greeted. "Can I help you..?"

"Yeah." The girl replied. "Aren't you in a band?"

"Yeah." Drake replied.

"I just love music." The girl said. "Could you maybe teach me how to play the guitar sometime? I'd love to see you in action."

"..Sure." Drake agreed.

--Two minutes later--

Callie walked back out from behind a wall where after she had to visit the little girls room. Only to have her heart feel like it was ripped out at what she saw. She saw Drake kissing the other girl, Callie then spoke with small tears in the back of her eyes. "Drake..?"

Drake broke apart from the girl quickly and looked at Callie. "Callie..! It's not what you think-"

"Then what is it then?" Callie asked, the tears now coming out. She quickly turned around with out another word and ran out of the building, Drake followed her closly.

"It's not what you think!" Drake said honestly. "She made-"

"Yeah right." Callie continued to walk stifly. "I see the way you look at girls, Drake."

"I can't help it." Drake said. "Callie, wait!"

Callie continued to run away out of town somewhere, Drake stopped and was left behind. "Fine. Don't listen then." He pouted to himself. He screwed up his chances with Callie big time.

Callie continued to run away, but found herself at a place she never thought she'd be; The ParkerNicholes house hold. Callie walked up to the door slowly, holding her finger infront of the bell, she wondered if she should push it. She reached her finger closer and pushed the bell in, moments later Josh awnsered the door.

"Callie?" Josh said in slight shock, noticing her red eyes.

Callie tried to hold back tears. "H-hi, Josh."

"Do you wanna come in?" Josh asked.

Callie walked inside. "Thank you.."

"Are you alright?" Josh asked. "Where's Drake?"

"..He.." Callie stuttered. "He was kissing another girl.."

"..Oh." Josh. "Sorry."

"Why would he do that?" Callie asked, walking to the couch and sitting down.

"That's who Drake is now." Josh replied. "He likes to kiss and flirt."

"..That's not how he used to be with me.." Callie said.

Josh sat down to her left and continued. "People change."

"I know, but...why like him?" Callie asked, the tears finally coming out.

Josh didn't know exactly how to reply to her question. He then decited to tell her the truth. "Callie, I-"

Callie interupted. "...But I have a secret,"

Josh continued to tare at her. "What is it?"

"..." Callie didn't know what to say, she rubbed her right finger on the couch. "When I met Drake those years ago, we were both good friends, but before I moved away..I relized something."

"What?" Josh asked.

Callie let out a small blush. "I've always had these odd feelings for him."

Josh felt like his heart broke after hearing that, but he continued on. "O-oh."

"It seems strange," Callie said. "I never knew I had these feelings until after I moved, actually. I missed him so much."

"Well..." Josh began, still feeling knumb inside. "Does Drake know?"

"No." Callie replied. "And I don't want him to know now."

Josh could try to convince her to go back, and so he tried. "Callie, Drake's kinda a flirt. If you really like him you need to give him one more chance."

"..I dunno." Callie replied. "It felt like my heart was ripped out when I saw him kissing another girl. But please don't tell Drake-"

Suddenly the door opened, Drake walked inside looking a little ticked off. He noticed Callie and Josh staring at him now.

"Callie." He said said in a low tone, he felt a little mad she just left like that.

"Drake," Callie stood up and walked to the door. "I'm not wanted here I guess. So I'll just go."

"Whatever." Drake replied. Josh gave him a small quick glare.

Callie placed her right hand on the door, ready to open it, when she stopped in her tracks and stared at the ground. "Drake," Callie turned around while taking a deep breath. "I can't go home knowing we're mad at each other."

"Me? Mad?" Drake pretended to not be mad. "Why would I be mad?"

Callie replied. "I left without you saying another word, but you're the one who did it."

"How?" Drake then relized. "Oh yeah, the kiss thing."

"You don't seem to care about how _I_ feel." Callie said.

"I care how you feel." Drake turned to face her. "You didn't care to listen about what happend."

"Then tell me now." Callie said.

"That chick really likes my band, so she kissed me instead." Drake was being honest. "Is it that hard to belive?"

"Yes." Josh mumbeld and was heard. Drake looked at him then faced Callie again.

Callie spoke up. "Drake," She walked a bit closer to him and took Josh's small advice. "I belive you. I'll give you another chance."

"Really?" Drake felt slightly better now. "'Kay."

Callie smiled at him. "I really should go now." She said. "Bye." She opened the door and walked out.

"Later." Drake said as he closed the door.

Josh still felt a little heart broken. "Good job, Drake. You almost got someone else to hate you." He said as he stood up.

Drake turned to him, he had a question of his own. "What was Callie doing here?"

"She came by 'cause she felt hurt." Josh replied. "I helped her forgive you."

"Please." Drake rolled his eyes. "What exactly did you two talk about?"

Josh thought about telling him, until he rememberd what Callie said about not telling Drake. "Just stuff." He replied. He didn't want Callie to be mad at him next.

"Come on, dude," Drake began. "Tell me." He didn't exactly belive him.

"Private stuff." Josh replied.

Drake questioned. "Like what?"

Josh replied. "Callie told me not to tell." He might regret that one.

"What'd she say?" Drake was more curiouse now. "Were you two talking about me?"

"No." Josh lied.

"Whatever, dude." Drake finally gave up. "But I don't get why Callie was so ticked. It's not like we were dating or anything."

Josh thought about it. _'It might have been for her._' Josh thought.

Drake then looked at Josh's reaction. '_He knows something._' Drake thought. The two boys split apart, Drake headed off to their room while Josh staid behind. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this secret from Drake.

--To be continued--


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this is the final chapter. Please review, or give me nice critisisum. No flaming, thanks. Okay, the characters are possibly gonna be out of chracter, I'm so sorry for that. It also might have a bad ending.

----------------

--FlashBack--

Callie Swanson was going to move today. Drake stood outside talking to Callie who stood infront of her parents home.

"You'll be okay?" Drake asked. "Right?"

The two were now seven years old. Now they seemed uncepertable, they always loved to hang out with each other. Drake was out going, nice and Callie was shy and polite.

"Yeah." Callie replied, she hated long goodbyes.

"I want you to always remember me." Drake said, holding out a small white flower out to her.

Callie stared at the flower and took a hold of it. "I'll never forget you, Drake."

Callie then got an idea. "I wanna give _you_ something." Callie walked inside her house for a moment leaving Drake behind for afew minutes. When Callie returned she held a small toy locket.

She held it in her right hand, holding it infront of Drake. "Now we can always remember one another."

Drake took it slowly, it was only a toy and was shaped like a golden heart.

"Open it." Callie smiled. Drake opened the locket up to see a picture of him and Callie inside.

"That's cool." Drake replied to the locket. "Thanks, Cal." He held onto it tightly.

"Take good care of it." Callie said.

"I will." Drake agreed.

"Callie," Callie's mother spoke through the car window. "It's time to go."

"Okay." Callie turned to her then faced Drake again. "I need to go."

"Okay.." Drake now felt bad. "Bye, Cal."

"..." Callie replied. "Bye, Drake."

Callie stared at him quietly as did Drake. Callie walked over to the opened car door and walked inside. Drake watched her as her mother closed the door for her. The car started back up and it began to slowly drive away. Callie turned around it her seat and pressed her small rright hand against the glass, Drake waved goodbye to her.

"Bye, Callie." Drake said once more before the car was out of sight. Drake stared out into the blue sky, he took a tight hold of the locket and then looked at it again. "I'll never forget you." He said.

--End Flashback--

Drake sat in his room with the lights out, only a small lamp was on. Drake sat his hand to his right, burying his hand into his blanket and pulled out the same toy locket Callie gave to him years ago. He held it in his hands and opened it, to see the picture of him and Callie. He rememberd all those good times they had together, he did feel bad for hurting Callie earlier.

Drake closed the locket then sat in back on his bed, he laid down and tried to go to sleep.

The next day--

Today was the day Drake's band would be playing, and Callie was invited. It was nine in the morning and the band wasn't going to start until twelve. Right now Drake was hanging out with Callie in the living room with Josh, the two were still trying to win her over though Josh knew she already liked Drake.

"So Cal," Drake turned to her. "Are you looking forward to going to see the band?"

"Yeah." Callie looked over to him and smiled. Callie looked down at the ground with a blush.

Drake sat down the remote and stood up. "I better head down, I gotta help set up."

"Okay." Callie replied.

Drake picked up his bag and headed out the door with a shut. Josh turned to Callie. "When are ya gonna tell him?"

"I dunno." Callie replied. "I don't really want to.."

"Why not?" Josh asked.

"It's embarassing." Callie replied.

Josh nodded and Callie continued. "I need to go get ready." Callie stood up and walked to the door. "I'll see you later?"

"Yup." Josh replied.

"Bye." Callie smiled again and walked out the door.

Josh still felt like he liked Callie, but he also felt heart broken. He knew once Caliie told Drake, they'd probably get together. Moments after Megan walked out to the living room.

"I thought she'd never leave." Megan said as she sat down on the couch. Megan didn't like Callie, she found her annoying.

"Megan, have you been behind the wall the whole time?" Josh asked.

"No. I've been in my room." Megan replied.

Josh didn't know what to think anymore about Callie. Until Megan spoke up. "Gee, if you really wanna ask her out, do it already." Megan said with annoyance.

"W-what?" Josh asked. "How did you-"

"It's not that hard to figure out you have a crush on someone," Megan replied. "I know Drake's after her, too."

"But Callie already told me that she-" Josh almost let it out.

Megan replied again. "I know, she likes Drake. I over heard you two last night."

"You were eavesdropping?" Josh asked.

"Duh." Megan said.

"That's not right to do, Megan." Josh got into it.

"But it's fun." Megan grinned. "Anyway, why not fight back?"

"What?" Josh questioned.

"Drake doesn't know how Callie feels, so why not do something about it?" Megan explained. She wasn't exactly trying to help him out.

"Like what?" Josh asked.

"I dunno." Megan shrugged. "Maybe fight with Drake. You can beat him,"

"I dunno." Josh replied. "I can't fight with Drake."

Megan rolled her eyes. "Please." She stood up and walked to her room, then stopped and turned around once more. "Just think about it." Megan turned around and walked away back to her room.

Josh sat there quietly, he left those words exit his brain, but some still remained. He couldn't really get Drake, could he? Of course not. Or maybe he could.

Josh stood up and walked torwards the door, opening it and exiting.

Later--

Drake was at his band setting things up in the arena. For some reason he couldn't get Callie off his mind, mostly about yesterday and what did Callie and Josh talk about.

Drake set up his guitar and stood up, nobody was there yet, exept for a small audiance talking away waiting for the show to start in two hours, they had to get their early to get good seats. Drake stared down at his guitar, suddenly Josh whisperd to him.

"Drake, Drake." Josh said quietly. Drake looked around then noticed him.

"Josh, what're you doing here?" Drake walked over to him, standing behind the curtains.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Josh asked.

"Okay, but only for a minute." Drake replied. The two boys walked down the steps and to a basement near by.

Drake shut the door behind himself and spoke. "So, what'd ya wanna talk about?"

"..." Josh began, he might to something he'd regret. "I need to tell you about last night,"

"What?" Drake asked.

"Callie and I, we kissed." He lied.

"..." Drake stood there quietly.

Josh really wanted to get Callie, but now he thought this was very wrong. He couldn't belive he was taking Megan's advice. Before he could take it back, Drake spoke, very tensly.

"You _what_?!" Drake said in a very tense tone. Josh had never heard him like this before. "That's the stupidest thing you've ever done!"

"Sorry-" Josh continued to try and take it back.

"How could you?" Drake asked. This lie wasn't going well. "She was _my_ best friend, and you actually kissed her?"

"Drake, I didn't mean-" Josh tried to take it back.

"I'll never forgive you for that." Drake said.

"Before we get into an argument, Drake-" Josh tried to speak, until Drake slapped him in the face. "Ow!"

"You think _that_ hurt?" Drake threatened.

"Drake, listen to me-" Josh was interupted.

Drake continued. "So that's why Callie was there last night?"

"N-no." Josh replied.

"What do you mean _no_?" Drake asked.

"She didn't really kiss me." Josh explained. "I lied to you."

"You're lying to me now!" Drake replied.

"No I'm not!" Josh said.

"Liar!" Drake then slapped Josh again the face.

"Ow!" Josh said as the sharp pain struck his cheek. The two quickly got into it. Drake punched Josh in the face then.

"You think that one hurt?" Drake asked. "I've had it with you..!"

"Listen-" Josh tried to reason but it was no use. Moments later Callie walked past the door where they were, hearing noises from inside. Callie stopped and opened the door, to see both Drake and Josh fighting.

"Drake, Josh?" Callie seemed a little stunned they were fighting. "What're you two doing!"

They didn't bother to reply, they continued to argue and get in each other's face.

"You don't even care what I'm saying-" Josh tried to say.

"I don't care 'cause you're a liar!" Drake said.

Callie ran over to them before they could start throwing punches, by now Drake had his fist in the air ready to strike Josh but Callie took a hold of his fist. "What are you doing, Drake?" Callie asked while holding on to his arm.

"Let go!" Drake quickly turned around, not processing who she was and punched her in the stomach by accident. Callie stumbled backwards, Josh witnessed it and Drake finally relized what he had done. Callie clutched her stomach from the massive hit.

"Callie.." Drake began. "I'm so sorry-"

Callie looked up at him with wet eyes. "Are you?" She didn't belive him, though he was very sorry. "I'll never forgive you for _that_!" Callie ran out the door, she felt hurt and figured he meant to hit her.

"Wait!" Drake shouted. Drake lowerd his head, until Josh spoke.

"Drake," Josh began. "Go talk to her."

"What's the point?" He turned to her. "She probably hates me now!"

"Just try to reason with her." Josh replied.

Drake stared at him for a few moments before trying to head off, until Josh spoke again. "Me and Callie didn't kiss."

Drake looked back at him, then ran off to go find Callie.

Callie wasn't too far away, small tears building up in her eyes as hse dashed down the hall way torwards the big doors. Drake quickly ran down the halls and caught up with her, she placed her hand on the big door and Drake spoke before she opened it.

"Wait, Callie, let me explain." He said calmly.

"Why?" Callie hid back the tears and didn't face him.

Drake spoke again. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Then why'd you hit me..?" Callie quized.

"I'm sorry." Drake said.

"...I don't belive you." Callie said sternly and turned around to face him.

"Come on, Cal," Drake continued. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"Prove it to me." Callie said.

Drake thought about something to prove to her, he then walked out over to her. Once he reached her, he stared into her beautiful hazel eyes. He then leaned in closer to her lips, Callie's eyes widened she moved her head backwards from his kiss. Until finally she moved her head back and kissed him. The two ebraced in a soft kiss. Moments after they broke apart and stared at each other in the eyes.

"That was.." Callie began.

"Magical?" Drake asked. "Wonderful?"

"No. It was..great." Callie replied.

"Callie," Drake began. "I love you."

"..." Callie didn't know what to say, she shared the same feelings but she was nurvouse to say. "I..love..you too."

Drake smiled to his friend. "Do you still wanna stay and listen to the band?"

"Of course." Callie agreed. "But why did you punch me?"

"I meant to hit Josh, not you." Drake replied.

"Why?" Callie asked.

"It's a long story." Drake didn't want to get into it. He took ahold of her hand. "Let's go?"

"Okay." Callie agreed. The two walked back hand in hand happily.

Callie felt very happy, she finally let her feelings out for all these years.

The End.


End file.
